1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory components or chips (hereinafter memory chips) are installed in motherboards of computers or servers. The number and type of the memory chips can be adjusted according to requirements. When the number or type of the memory chips is changed, current supplied to the memory chips needs to be correspondingly changed. In a common memory power supply circuit, a multi-phase pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller is provided to change the current through adjusting enabled phase pins of the PWM controller. Namely, if the number of the enabled phase pins is increased, the current is increased correspondingly, and if the number of the enabled phase pins is decreased, the current is correspondingly increased. However, the PWM controller must enable all of the phase pins before adjustment thereby electricity may be wasted.